Diskussion:Darcmon
Quelle Hast du eine Quelle für "Puissance de la pucelle"? --LARSMON 13:29, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte mal kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ich sehen kann, ob du online bist oder nicht. Die Frage zum Artikel Obelisk wurde schon nicht von dir beantwortet, obwohl sie direkt an dich gestellt wurde. Im Endeffekt hat sich höchstwahrscheinlich sogar herausgestellt, dass der Artikel falsch ist. Ich erwarte also eine Antwort auf diese Frage hier. --LARSMON 14:24, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :1. http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Darcmon :2. http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexdarc.shtml :3. Welcher Artikel ist falsch? :4.Das mit Obelisk tut mir Leid. :Legatze 17:38, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Na wenigstens eine Antwort, allerdings steht bei dma nichts von Puissance de la pucelle, sondern im Artikel Waffen popsicles und im Artikel D´Arcmon pucelle swords. Und mit dem falschen Artikel meinte ich den Artikel Obelisk. --LARSMON 17:53, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Digiminator Ich hab nur eine Frage, da ich denn Film nicht gesehen habe: Ist D'Arcmon ein gutes oder ein böses digimon?Digiminator 15:30, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Kann man nicht mir Hilfe des belegen, da das auftauchende D´Arcmon kein D´Arcmon ist, sondern Murmuxmon sich nur verwandelt hatte. Aus den offiziellen Profilen ist allerdings herauszulesen, dass ein gutes Digimon ist, was auch der Typus Serum belegen würde. Allerdings ist sie auch eine Kriegerin. --LARSMON 15:59, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke!!! Ich hab mich auch gewundert wie ein Engeldigimon böse seien soll! Ich hab noch eine zweite Frage: Ich hab gelesen dass sowohl D'Arcmon als auch Gatomon aus Salamon digitieren und beide zu Angewomon digitieren. Weiterhin hab ich gelesen dass Angewomon die aus Gatomon digitieren zu Magnadramon digitieren aber Angewomon die aus D'Arcmon digitieren zu Ophanimon digitieren. Weis jemand ob dass stimmt???Digiminator 16:08, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::So genau kannst du das nicht festlegen. An und für sich stimmen alle Digitationen. Salamon kann sowohl zu Gatomon, als auch zu D´Arcmon digitieren. Gatomon kann dann zu Angewomon digitieren und Angewomon dann sowohl zu Magnadramon, als auch zu Ophanimon. Was nun geschieht hängt aber nicht von der Vordigitation ab. Die offizielle Evo-Line is aber Salamon-Gatomon-Angewomon-Ophanimon. Das mit der Abhängigkeit von den Vordigitationen is nur manchmal in Games der Fall. --LARSMON 16:20, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie LARSMON schon gesagt hat gibt es da keine Festlegung der Digitation, wenn du nach offiziellen Digitationsreihen für Salamon suchst dann ist das wohl Salamon-Gatomon-Angewomon-Magnadramon (im Anime) oder Salamon-Gatomon-Angewomon-Ophanimon (Battle Spirit, hier digitier Karis Gatomon zu Ophanimon). An sich scheint es wohl so angelegt zu sein, das Magnadramon das Megalevel im Vorbild von Salamon, einem Hund eben, wie Magnadramon charakteristisches Aussehen, folgt und Ophanimon eher Angewomons humanoiden Aussehen. Seppi2621989 16:27, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) = Ausrüstung = Eigentlich trägt D'Arcmon ja keinen Stab, außer im Kinofilm. Da musste es ja das Digi-Ei von Ornithmon bei sich tragen können. Normalerweise hat es nur die "Jungfrauenschwerter" wie auf der TCG-Karte.TerriermonFan 06:59, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Weiß nicht genau, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber trotzdem mal:sieht man irgendwo, dass es eigentlich keinen Stab trägt? --LARSMON 15:58, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich will damit sagen, das wir ein Bild von D´Arcmon suchen sollten, wo es keinen Stab trägt. Denn der Stab hat als Spitze Ornithmons Digiei. Wenn jedes D´Arcmon ein Ornithmon dabei hätte, wäre das ja komisch. Und wie gesagt, auf der TCG-Karte aus Amerika hat es nur die Jungfrauenschwerter.TerriermonFan 16:12, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) = Zwei Fragen, die mich verwirren = Zwei Fragen: 1.Setzt es die Attacke im Film ein? Ich glaube nämlich, dass das Bild was du da eingefügt hast das ist, wo Hippogryphomon eine "Slide-Digitation" zu D'Arcmon macht. (Zumindest gab es eine Szene, wo es sagt, dass es eine Slide-Digitation macht. Da stellt es sich auf die Hinterbeine, fliegt nach oben und kommt als D'Arcmon wieder runter) Und schon gleich zu meiner nächsten Frage. 2.Wie kann Hippogryphomon eine Slide-Digitation zu D'Arcmon machen? (Im Film sagt es "Hippogryphomon Slide-Evolution to Darcmon" Zumindest stand dieser Satz in den Untertiteln) Es ist doch auf dem Ultra-Lv und D'Arcmon auf dem Champion-Lv. Ich dachte das können nur Hybrid-Digimon wie beispielsweise Agunimon. Antidevil95 (Diskussion) 16:36, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) p.s. ist mir aufgefallen, dass es von Lucemons offiziellen Evos (Ich meine jetzt die, die du fett gemacht hast) nun von Baby bis Mega Toei-Bilder haben. :ja, die Attacke wird eingesetzt und "Slide-Digitation" ist in diesem Fall keine echte Digitation, sondern nur die Umschreibung dessen, was passiert, da sich eben ein Digimon in ein anderes verwandelt. Natürlich könnte das eigentlich nicht ein D´arcmon zu einem Hippogriffomon und umgekehrt, allerdings kommen im Movie 7 genau genommen auch weder ein echten D´arcmon vor, noch ein echtes Hippogriffomon. Bei beiden handelt es sich ja um Murmuxmon, welches nur seine Gestalt verändern kann und so ist es möglich, dass sich D´arcmon in Hippogriffomon verwandelt. --LARSMON (Diskussion) 10:22, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC)